In Constance Sorrow
by constantsorrow16
Summary: Constance was changed over a hundred years ago, and is now living in forks with her "mom" Odette. Along with meeting the Cullens, Constance meets a strange vampire. What happens when they meet? summary might suck but the story is better


Chapter 1:

**Constance POV**

Sitting high in a pine tree I inhaled deeply as the wind rustled through the trees. The smell of pine and moist earth always soothes my mind. I sit and watch the sun set out here every evening, thinking....remembering. It's been 116 years since my change. 116 years since I became an orphan.

My parents died whenI was 16, and left my sister and I to live off the streets.

(Flashback to Paris, France 1893)

"Constance, don't leave me here, it's getting dark and i'm scared!" Amie complained.

"stay here, i'll only be gone a little while, i'm coming right back, we need food." I tried to comfort her fears of being abandoned by me as she felt our parents did when they died a few weeks ago.

"Just stay hidden in the shack Amie, I won't be gone long." With that I headed to the market.

I wasn't there very long when I was approached by a tall, beautiful man with strange eyes. I couldn't clearly makeout their color, but they where mesmerizing. He had curly brown hair and pale white skin that looked flawless and smooth as marble. I wanted to touch him, but I decided against doing so.

"If you want food, follow me." He said simply, turning to walk away. I debated on whether or not I should follow, but quickly decided to. He seemed nice enough, plus my sister and I really needed the food. We walked for what seemed like ten minutes and we were getting further into the woods, and I was becoming afraid.

"sir, you said you had food. Where are we going?" I asked nervously. He stopped suddenly and turned, facing me. He had an evil smirk on his face and his eyes had turned black.

"Hasn't your mother taught you to never follow a stranger?" He asked menacingly. I started to back away but every step I took back he matched with one forward. A gentle breeze blew through the forest ad I saw him inhale deeply and look hungrily at me.

"Delicious." He hissed, getting closer.

"No, please I have to get back to my sister! We are orphans, please don't hurt me, I can' leave her all alone!." I cried sinking to the ground. I saw a flicker of pity cross his face. He was beside me in a second, taking me in his stone arms as he whispered in my ear.

"Then i'll spare your life, and let you do what you will with it." I shivered as his cold breath blew across my face. Then I felt his marble lips on my neck, cold as ice, followed by his razor sharp teeth, biting into my flesh like butter.

In the next second, he was gone.

The skin where his teeth bit into was on fire. It started to spread, first though out my neck, my face, then my chest, torso, and limbs. My entire body felt ablaze.

I thrashed and screamed in pain on the damp forest floor, but nobody could hear me. I burned for three days.

When it finally stopped, I noticed my heart wasn't beating anymore. I took unnecessary rapid breaths. I could taste everything. The trees, earth, flowers, moisture in the air, everything.

I got up and ran to the nearest river. It felt like I was flying. Even though it was dark out, I could see with crystal clarity. I peered into the water at my reflexion.

I was perfect. My skin was now pale white, and smooth. My eyes a crimson color. My hair that was once unruly was now perfect in soft waves across my shoulders. My skin was also rock hard. My senses super sensitive, and I could run at an unbelievable speed.

Then I remembered. Amie. I'd been gone for days. Where was she? Is she ok?

I took off from the woods and back to our shack. Amie was still there, waiting. My throat burned as I got closer to her. I took a breath and smelled the sweetest, most appitizing aroma ever.

She crawled out of the shack, weak from hunger, and ran towards me with all the strength she had. I was too lost in her scent to stop her.

"Constance! You said you would be right back! Where have you been, I've been so--" She stumbled back as soon as she had wrapped her arms around me.

"you're so cold, and hard, like a wall." When she stumbled she fell to the ground scraping her elbow, and started to bleed.

The smell was so amazing, I wanted it. Bad.

Next thing I knew I was on top of her, pinning her to the ground, ready to bite. When I saw the terrified look on her face, I regained composure and got up quickly. I held my breath and ran her into town, and left.

Last I heard she was in a mental hospital trying to convince the doctors that her sister was a vampire who tried to kill her.

For months afterwards I lived in the forest, feeding on animals and watching the sun set every evening. That was when Odette Dautry found me and brought me with her to Dallas, Texas. I wasn't allowed to breathe on the plane. After a few weeks we got my thirst under control and I was able to go to school.

Trouble started in Dallas so we decided to move to the small town of Forks, Washington. Another coven lived there also, so I wouldn't be alone.

(Back to present)

The sun had set so I decided to go back to the house before Odette gets worried.

"Oh, Constance, I called the school to verify your enrollment. You start tomorrow." She said as I walked through the door. I thanked her and walked upstairs to my room. We have a nice house. Two story two bed and two bathroom with a balcony in my room through to glass french doors. I have a simple room, a double bed (for looks) with a desk on the opposite wall and a C.D. Rack next to it, and a single chair on the balcony.

I at up in bed, leaning back against the headboard, closed my eye and "dreamed". It was as close to dreaming as I could get, with being a non sleeping vampire and all. I block out all sounds and fantasize.

A scraping noise outside startles me. I sit up in bed at an inhuman speed and look to my balcony. There's no one there. I get up and walk outside and check all around the outside of the house, whoever was there must have run off..leaving a strange..but pleasant scent behind. Couldn't have been human...could it?


End file.
